Merci qui? Merci Harry!
by Mirandae
Summary: Quand Harry décide de donner un coup de pouce à ses deux amis, ça donne cette histoire, petite romance sur fond de mélodie... Bon ou mauvais, laissez vos commentaires s'il vous plaît!


Cette nuit-là, seuls les pâles reflets de la lune éclairaient faiblement le dortoir des garçons de septième année de la maison Gryffondor. Quatre ronflements sonores indiquaient que ses occupants dormaient à poings fermés. Seul un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts se tournait et se retournait dans son lit ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être énervé ! Pensa Harry en soupirant pour la douzième fois.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient une nouvelle fois violemment disputés et Harry excédé, avait hurlé plus fort qu'eux (ce qui constituait un exploit digne d'être salué ! ) pour leur dire que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et que la chasse aux Horcruxes était une aventure bien trop sérieuse pour perdre son énergie et son temps à chercher à s'étriper pour des raisons ridicules.

- Je vous préviens, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter en adultes, à la prochaine dispute, je vous laisse tomber ! Je me débrouillerais bien tout seul…

Ce à quoi Ron avait répondu par un bredouillement d'excuses et Hermione avait juré qu'ils feraient des efforts.

Mais Harry avait bien vu les regards chargé d'éclairs que ses deux amis s'étaient lancés avant de gagner leur dortoir respectif et il savait que ni Ron ni Hermione n'arriverait à se contenir bien longtemps.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Harry les avait toujours vu se disputer. C'était leur manière de communiquer, la base même de leur amitié. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été conflictuels et depuis quelques temps, Harry avait compris pourquoi. Ses deux amis s'aimaient, c'était devenu évident à présent, mais tout deux étaient bien trop fiers (ou trop timides ou trop stupides, rayez la mention inutile…) pour se l'avouer.

-Si seulement Ron osait lui dire ce qu'il ressent une bonne fois pour toutes !.. . Pensa Harry.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un treizième soupir et attrapa son livre de sortilèges qui traînait sur le sol. Il se mit à le feuilleter machinalement en ayant le vague espoir d'y trouver un sort d'endormissement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intitulé d'une formule qui le fit sourire.

-Voilà l'idée ! Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de sauter hors de son lit. Il attrapa sa baguette et s'approcha lentement de Ron qui, lui, dormait comme un loir, la pointa en direction du rouquin et murmura quelques paroles mystérieuses.

Ron remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas et Harry, très content de lui, rejoignit son lit avant de s'assoupir aussitôt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ron !Réveille-toi mon vieux, on va être en retard !

J'entrouvre un œil et aperçois le visage de mon meilleur ami.

- Ca y est la marmotte ? Tu as terminer ton hibernation ? On peut aller déjeuner ?

Plus pour faire plaisir à Harry que par réelle conviction, je décide de me lever mais une douleur aiguë me fait grimacer au moment où je pose un pied au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Harry.

- Mal à la tête…Dis-je.

Puis levant les yeux pleins d'espoir :

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que je sois suffisamment malade pour éviter les ASPICS blancs de ce matin ?

- Impossible que tu y échappes ! Même mourant, Hermione te traînerait jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Je laissa échapper un petit grognement : mon ami a raison. Puis, entreprends de m'habiller.

Un moment plus tard nous voilà en route pour la Grande Salle où Hermione est déjà attablée.

- Enfin, vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous étiez pas réveillés ! Une minute de plus et je serais venue vous chercher, les examens commencent dans un quart d'heure !

Je lance un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé à Harry qui sourit puis attrape deux saucisses en continuant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite le bavardage paniqué de Mione dont la nervosité atteint comme d'habitude, son paroxysme à quelques minutes des examens.

- J'espère qu'on ne nous posera pas de questions sur la théorie de C.J Wilson, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre précisément, je la confonds toujours avec la loi de la relativité temporelle du…Ron ça ne va pas ?

_« Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois… »_

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas d'où cela peut provenir, mais il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose au moment où je levais les yeux vers Hermione…Je me tourne mon meilleur ami :

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose, Harry ?

- Non. Non, je n'ai rien dit. Répondit celui-ci, un peu étonné.

- C'est étrange…Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un…

Ma migraine augmente d'intensité. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu fredonner… Je me retourne, cherchant un coupable à cette mauvaise blague mais les autres élèves discutent calmement entre eux et personne ne prêtent attention à moi à part Harry et Hermione qui m'observent à présent d'un air inquiet.

- Je dois vraiment être fiévreux ! Je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un chanter…

- C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que tu n'ais jamais inventé, Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre à tes examens et plus vite que ça !

_« Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois… »_

J_'_écarquille les yeux, l'air affolé.

-Là, maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas entendus ?

Harry jette un regard à Hermione qui veut dire « laisse, je m'en occupe », attrape mon bras et m'entraîne avec lui hors de la Grande Salle.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ? Me demande-t-il tandis que nous atteignons le couloir du deuxième étage.

- J'ai toujours la migraine mais au moins, je n'entends plus cette voix…Harry tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ecoute, je…Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Je ferme les yeux en pensant que je suis en train de vivre les dernières secondes de ma vie avant que mon ami me prenne définitivement pour un fou.

-Vas-y, dis-moi. M'encourage Harry.

- Cette chanson…Je crois que je l'entends uniquement lorsque je regarde Hermione !

Au nom de notre vieille amitié, Harry ne sourit pas. Il se contente d'hocher la tête comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était tout à fait normal. Il réfléchit un moment avant de me dire :

- Et bien tu devrais peut-être écouter ce que cette petite voix a à te dire . Peut-être qu'ensuite, elle disparaîtrait…Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promets de ficeler moi-même ta camisole !

Rassuré par les sages paroles de mon ami, nous pénétrons tout deux dans la salle d'examen.

Nous sortons de la classe quelques heures plus tard complètement lessivés. L'épreuve s'est révélée particulièrement difficile et seule Hermione a réussi à rendre sa copie avant la fin du temps imparti. Je n'ai pas osé la regarder lorsqu'elle est passé prêt de moi mais je sais que c'était elle car j'ai reconnu le bruit de ses petits pas précipités. Et puis soyons honnêtes : qui d'autre qu'Hermione Granger aurait pu terminer un tel devoir aussi vite ?Mon mal de tête a laissé place à l'épuisement et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire en rejoignant Harry dans le couloir.

- Je n'en peux plus !Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

Harry hausse les épaules.

- Je pense que j'ai réussi à éviter un P. J'aurais peut-être un A mais sûrement pas mieux…

- Hermione a terminé il y a plus d'une heure ! Cette fille me rend dingue ! Comment fait-elle pour retenir autant de trucs ?

- Elle travaille peut-être? Suggère mon ami d'un ton ironique. Au fait comment va…Ton petit chanteur ?

- Oh ça va Harry !Tu n'es pas drôle !

Nous rejoignons tout les deux la Salle Commune. Comme il fait très beau, les autres Gryffondor sont tous dans le parc, à profiter du soleil. Il n'y a qu'une seule élève qui puisse préférer rester à l'intérieur. Je l'aperçois juste après avoir passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione est assise à une table, penchée sur un tas de parchemins. Je la connais par cœur ma petite Mione, je sais bien qu'elle est en train de relire ses notes, probablement pour la centième fois, vérifiant inlassablement qu'elle n'a omis aucun détail dans les réponses qu'elle a donné à l'examen.

_« Shalalalala… »_

Ca y est, ça me reprend, la petite voix se remet à chanter. Suivant les conseils de Harry (qui a d'ailleurs disparu je ne sais où !), je la laisse faire et m'assoit près de Hermione. Elle lève un regard angoissé vers moi puis replonge le nez dans ses notes. Une mèche s'est échappée de son chignon trop sage et caresse sa joue.

_« Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois »_

Je dois être fou, c'est sûr, voilà que je m'adresse à la petite voix :

Tu veux que j'observe Mione ? Très bien, je la regarde. Elle est jolie. Elle a toujours été jolie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite…

_« Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait_

_Mais ton cœur brûle en secret »_

- QUOI ?

Hermione sursaute. Je réalise que j'ai parlé tout haut. Ou plutôt que j'ai crié.

- Quoi « quoi » ? Demande Hermione, affolée. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me hurler dans les oreilles comme ça ?

- Rien je…Je viens de me rappeler que…Je me suis tromper à la question 12 de l'examen et…

Plus je cherche une raison valable à mon cri d'exclamation, plus je m'empêtre dans des explications ridicules et plus le regard perçant d'Hermione me montre qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. J'abandonne.

- Laisse tomber. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sens que mon visage a prit cette teinte rouge que je ne supporte pas.

Quelle idée aussi !Me dis-je en m'adressant à la petite voix. Sortir des stupidités pareilles ! Mon cœur brûle en secret pour Hermione ? Et puis quoi encore ? Moi, amoureux de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Avec son adoration des règlements, ses leçons de morales, ses grimaces lorsqu'on se dispute ?.. Bon d'accord, je pense qu'elle est jolie, effectivement, je trouve ses mimiques adorables, évidemment qu'elle m'agace prodigieusement mais qu'elle me manque lorsqu'on ne se parle pas, bien sûr que je pense à elle quand elle n'est pas là mais de là à dire que « mon cœur brûle en secret » pour…

Je me sens très mal tout à coup. Je suis certain que mon visage est passé en quelques secondes du rouge cramoisi façon coup de soleil, au blanc caractéristique d'un cachet d'aspirine.

Par Merlin, je l'aime ! Je suis éperdument amoureux d'elle ! Toujours absorbée par ses parchemins, je la vois qui passe sa main pour ramener la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Je me surprend à rêver de faire ce geste à sa place et en profiter pour lui caresser la joue…

_« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais c'est plus fort que toi_

_T'aimerais bien…L'embrasser »_

- Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es livide…

Je sursaute, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Je réalise que je suis penché, mon visage est à présent très proche du sien. Un peu plus et je l'embrassais réellement ! Ca y est, c'est officiel, je suis complètement fou !.. Fou d'elle, en réalité ! Je me lève si précipitamment que j'en fais tomber ma chaise et je quitte la pièce presque en courant. Je l'entends qui m'appelle.

- Ron ! Attends-moi !Ron !

Oh non, non, non ! Surtout, ne l'attends pas Ron !Fonce mon vieux, fonce ! Sors toi de ce pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Ah si je retrouve Harry ! « Peut-être que tu devrais écouter ce que cette voix a à te dire… » et gnagnagna ! Mon vieux je ne sais pas si tu es l'Elu mais en tout cas, le roi des crétins, ça y'a pas de doutes !

Enfin j'atteins la grande porte de l'école et sors respirer une bonne bouffée d'air. Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. JE DOIS REMETTRE DE L'ORDRE DANS MES IDEES !Le lac, je vais faire un tour jusqu'au lac, ça va me calmer ! Mais voilà que la petite voix se fait de nouveau entendre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je croyais que tu n'apparaissais que lorsque je regardais Hermione !

Mais la petite voix ne se démonte pas.

_« Tu rêvais d'elle_

_Tu l'attends depuis toujours_

_Si c'est un roman d'amour_

_Faut provoquer l'étincelle »_

T'en as de bonnes toi ! Provoquer l'étincelle ? Et comment ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi le ferais-je ? Lui avouer mon amour au risque de perdre son amitié si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? Pas question ! Et puis franchement, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de discours…Je ne sais jamais quoi dire…C'est vrai, quoi ! Au mieux, elle risque de se moquer de moi et au pire de se mettre à pleurer ! Et je fais quoi moi si elle éclate en sanglots ? J'aurais l'air fin, tiens !

_« Les mots crois-moi_

_Pour ça, y'en a pas_

_Décide-toi, embrasse-la »_

C'est facile à dire ça ! Mais comment je m'y prends, moi ?

« Salut Hermione ! Ton examen s'est bien passé? Tiens si je t'embrassais là maintenant tout de suite ? »

Je te raconte pas la baffe que je risque de me prendre !Et puis de toute façon, elle a dû quitter la Salle Commune et maintenant, je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Ron ! je t'ai cherché partout ! S'écrit une voix derrière moi.

Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, Ron… Garde la tête fixée sur l'horizon. Voilààà ! Elle pensera peut-être qu'elle s'est trompée, que ce n'est pas toi et elle va s'en aller.

-Ronald !

Je dois être maudit.

Je me retourne lentement. Hermione s'approche de moi, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toujours malade ? Tu as encore la migraine ?

Elle est de plus en plus près. Je crois que je vais mourir. Oui c'est une bonne idée ! je vais tomber raide mort et comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de justifier ma fuite de tout à l'heure ni mes yeux qui refusent de la regarder, ni mes mains qui se tordent, ni mon changement de couleur…

_« Shalalalala, my oh my_

_Il est intimidé_

_Il n'ose pas l'embrasser »_

Oh ça suffit, toi ! Je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas intimidé !Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que…Elle s'approche beaucoup trop !!!

_« Shalalalala, s'il est sage_

_Ca serait vraiment dommage_

_Adieu la fiancée »_

Ah bon, tu crois vraiment que je devrais me lancer ?

Je secoue la tête, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. Merlin ! Je suis en train de demander conseil à une voix imaginaire !…Désespérant !

-RONALD WEASLEY !Si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qu'il y a, je te jure que je vais vraiment m'énerver !

- Oui, oui, d'accord ne te fâche pas !

-J'attends !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle est si mignonne, les bras croisés, sa bouche se tordant en une moue agacée…J'ai envie de la croquer ! La petite voix a raison, je dois me lancer.

-Ecoute, Mione…

_« Prends-lui la main_

_Dans la douceur du lagon »_

T'es fou ou quoi ?

_« Décide-toi mon garçon_

_Et n'attends pas demain »_

D'accord, d'accord !J'y vais…

Je tends le bras maladroitement.

-Mione, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Ca y est mes doigts se sont mêlés aux siens! Elle a eu l'air un peu étonnée lorsque ma main est entrée en contact avec la sienne mais elle s'est laissé faire. Du coup, ça me donne du courage. Hermione attend, silencieusement.

_« Elle ne dit pas un mot_

_Et n'dira pas un mot _

_Avant d'être embrassée »_

-Voilà, depuis quelques temps, tout les deux, enfin…

_« Shalalalalala, n'aies pas peur_

_Ne pense qu'au bonheur_

_Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la »_

-Nos rapports ont changés ces derniers mois…Et je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce jour…

_« Shalalalalala, n'hésite pas_

_Puisque tu sais que toi_

_Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça »_

Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Ma main se serre plus fort autour de la sienne. L'autre se lève jusqu'à son visage et vient caresser sa joue. Elle ne bouge pas, acceptant mes gestes. Nos deux regards s'accrochent tandis que la petite voix se fait de plus en plus pressante.

_« Shalalalalala, c'est si bon_

_Ecoute la chanson_

_Décide-toi, embrasse-la »_

Elle est tellement jolie. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche, je me penche vers elle…

_« Shalalalalala, vas-y fait vite_

_Ecoute la musique_

_Dépêche toi, embrasse-la »_

Nos lèvres se frôlent…

_« Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la…Allez, vas-y embrasse-la. »_

Une explosion de sensations me submerge tandis que mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et que notre baiser s'approfondit. Ca y est, je l'ai fais ! J'embrasse Hermione Granger ! Et c'est tout simplement magique ! Tu vois petite voix, je t'avais dit que ce serait du gâteau, je l'ai toujours su ! Mais j'ai beau tendre l'oreille, la petite voix a disparu.

« Tu devrais écouter ce que cette petite voix a à te dire, peut-être qu'ensuite elle disparaîtrait… »

Ce Harry, il donne toujours de bons conseils ! Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. Mais pas tout de suite…Plus tard…Quand j'aurais fini de montrer à Hermione à quel point je l'aime…


End file.
